Kagome 'La loca' Higurashi
by Ari's Madness
Summary: Kagome aprenderá por las malas la forma en que la sociedad moderna es capaz de destruir el más perfecto cuento de hadas. Ahora, en el borde mismo de la desesperación, aprender a callar no es una opción. / Regalo para Doncella Candy ¡Feliz cumpleaños!
1. La chica que atravesó el pozo regresa

**Disclaimer**: Si _Inuyasha_ fuese mío, seguramente habrían habido más borracheras, desnudos y Kagura habría sobrevivido. Pero no, son de Rumiko Takahashi, _Emperatriz del Manga. _Lo demás es producto de mi imaginación sin fines de lucro basándome en una idea que dio **Doncella Candy** para sus regalos de cumpleaños en el foro _¡Siéntate!_

Guapa, lamento mucho la demora, en serio que sí :c ¡pero aquí estoy! Y te lo dedico con todo el amor que soy capaz de expresar! :D

Quiero dar gracias a mis amadas **Betas**, sin ellas este prologo jamás hubiese visto la luz y la historia entera (seguramente) habría quedado en la papelera por un ataque de desesperación. ¡Gracias de nuevo!

**Nota**: Las cursivas de este capítulo han sido sacadas de la canción "_Sixteen_" de **Olra Gartland**. La letra ha sido traducida por mí y convenientemente utilizada para mi provecho, por eso las frases podrían no ser exactamente iguales, pero de igual modo no me pertenecen. Dense el tiempo de amar a esta belleza pelirroja con voz de ángel melancólico en éste link: /watch?v=e2Pxz9EeFuQEspero de corazón que les guste.

Sin más, **disfruten.**

* * *

**# Prólogo de una tragedia**: La chica que atravesó el pozo regresa.

.

.

_"Y ella no era ninguna reina de belleza; ella estaba enamorada con tan sólo dieciséis"_

* * *

La luz, traviesa y adusta a sus ojos castaños, apenas se colaba por el estrecho espacio que la acogía de un modo frío y distante. Increíblemente lejano.

Pero, ¿No estaba ella dentro de la Perla de Shikon luchando por destruirla? Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan diferente? La presencia de los monstruos ya no estaba ahí, asfixiándola, destruyendo sus fuerzas y amedrentando su valentía.

La oscuridad ya no parecía engullirla, confundirla y hacer que se hundiese cada vez más y más en todos esos pesos de su corazón que siempre eran piedras filosas guardadas violentamente contra su pecho.

Las tristezas, los sueños rotos. Los trozos de su alma que se fueron atadas a quienes hoy ya no estaban; sus pérdidas: todos sus pesares en un precario equilibro que buscaban hacerla más fuerte o desgarrarla por dentro.

Estiró los dedos lenta, temblorosamente. La tierra se colaba entre sus dedos y uñas, fría e impersonal, pero de alguna manera suya. Sintió un escalofrío suave en su espalda acalambrada que lentamente se fue expandiendo por los demás músculos de su cuerpo, igualmente fatigado.

¿Acaso había estado durmiendo? Sus ojos continuaban semicerrados, apenas acostumbrados a la luz precaria que ofrecía su pequeño y, al parecer, improvisado refugio.

Pero, aquello no tenía sentido, porque ella no había estado sola dentro de la perla, a su lado, gritando su nombre por sobre toda la tristeza y el dolor había estado…

"_Ella pensaría en él y diría: «Algún día serás mío»…"_

—Inuyasha… —susurró. La voz ronca, al parecer ya maltrecha por estar mucho tiempo expuesta al frío. Intentó estirar su cuerpo, pero le fue sumamente doloroso y se obligó a seguir como estaba, echa un ovillo en la oscuridad, patético y expuesto como un animalillo ya muerto.

La respuesta, como cruel jugarreta de una mente atormentada y caóticamente confusa, fue su propio eco distorsionado en el poco espacio que lentamente comenzaba a albergar la ansiedad que se anidaba en su pecho. Después de su deseo, de haber sentido sus brazos alrededor de ella, lo que menos habría esperado sería ese extraño y prolongado silencio que la envolvía con un peso que hacía mella en sus latidos y sentir.

¿Por qué no estaba su voz presente? ¿Por qué la calidez de su mano, grande y protectora, no irradiaba tan necesario calor hacia ella?

—¿Inuyasha? —su tono lentamente comenzaba a cobrar un tinte alarmado, asustado. Su corazón empezaba a dispararse en latidos cada vez más asustados y angustiados. Su cuerpo, su pecho dolía, parecía que su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que comprimía su alma hasta un punto que se haría añicos en cualquier momento— ¡¿Inuyasha?!

Si era una broma, cruel y malintencionada, Kagome rogaba porque terminase lo más pronto posible. Su garganta se cerró y los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que poco tardaron en inundar sus pálidas mejillas. ¿Por qué, en nombre de todo lo sagrado y todo lo maldito, él no decía nada, dandole forma a esa terrible oscuridad?

Tenía que abrir los ojos, tenía que hacerlo para comprobar por sí misma lo que su corazón le estaba gritando al punto de sentirse asfixiada por el dolor. Estaba dentro del pozo devorador de huesos, estaba echa un ovillo en el fondo terroso del que era su portal entre dimensiones.

Sí, estaba ahí. Y estaba _sola_.

Apretó los puños con aún más fuerza. Sus uñas estaban casi completamente blancas, pero ella no podía verlo, aún apretando sus ojos cerrados, luchando contra los sollozos que luchaban por escapar de su cuerpo como gemidos agonizantes.

¿Por qué esto estaba sucediendo? ¡Ella había pedido el deseo correcto! Lo sabía, todo en su espíritu se lo gritaba. Ella había actuado como Midoriko habría querido, su deseo, carente del deseo de estar con su amado a pesar de lo sola y miserable que se sentía... ¡Había hecho eso a un lado, porque sabía que él la salvaría! Y con él a su lado, besando sus labios, susurrando su nombre...

Creyó que abriría los ojos hacia la luz y él seguiría sosteniéndola entre sus fuertes brazos, que su cabello platinado y suave haría cosquillas en su pequeña nariz cuando él voltease la cabeza para gritar a sus amigos que estaban a salvo y que todo había, por fin, terminado. Ella lo había creído, de verdad y con todo su corazón, ¡Ella había apostado todo en ello!

"…_Pero su cabeza estaba llena de las cosas que podrían haber sido; y ella sólo tenía dieciséis"_

Abrió lentamente los ojos, dio paso certero a la realidad, a la última broma cruel de tan famosa perla, consagrada como ente que sólo era capaz de atraer desgracia a sus portadores.

El dolor en su pecho fue certero, expandiéndose tal flecha directa en su corazón al resto de su cuerpo. El primer sollozo escapó de sus labios temblorosos y maltrechos como la plegaria perfecta hacía el Dios que ya ha abandonado sus esperanzas en la Tierra.

No estaba. De verdad no estaba.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. No era la primera vez que ella estaba sola en ese espacio pequeño y oscuro, pero ¿por qué ahora dolía y aterrorizaba tanto? Intentó respirar y calmarse, trató con todas sus fuerzas de pensar con claridad, pero algo en su corazón no se lo permitía, perdido en la intuición de algo demasiado terrible como para siquiera ser capaz de verbalizarlo en un angustioso pensamiento.

Pero los cabos lentamente comenzaron a atarse y, Kagome, presa de un renovado pánico, comenzó a remover la tierra del pozo con sus manos ya completamente manchadas de tierra, igual como ya había hecho una vez hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.

—Inuyasha…

Se descubrió incapaz de decir otra cosa que no fuese su nombre en un jadeo que buscaba ser un suspiro, un rezo desesperado. La tierra se metía entre sus uñas y los restos de huesos lastimaban su piel, pero no le importó en lo absoluto.

Él no aparecía ¿por qué no lo hacía? Tenía que cavar, tenía que hacerlo a como de lugar.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a resbalar lentamente sobre la pálida piel de su frente mientras ella continuaba tratando de remover la mayor cantidad de tierra posible del centro, comenzando a cubrir sus rodillas de una vasta materia oscura repleta de restos de cadáveres.

No podía entenderlo, ¿cómo es que no estaba siendo transportada a la época antigua a estas alturas? Continuó cavando con ahínco hasta que un hueso, al parecer de una batalla reciente, le causó un pequeño corte en la punta del dedo índice. Se llevó la mano al pecho, respirando agitada y con dificultad por las lágrimas que hacían borrosa su mirada.

Algo en su mente le pidió que se detuviese, que tratase de sacarse la mayor cantidad de tierra posible de encima y comenzar a subir para salir hacia su casa, pero no se sintió capaz.

Se quedó arrodillada admirando el improvisado agujero de tierra, los pensamientos lentamente conectándose en su mente como las notas de una melodía magnífica en toda su inevitable tristeza.

"_Ella nunca escuchó consejo, nunca obedeció lo mandado; Ella sabía que lo quería desde sus años más tempranos."_

Trató hacer uso de su racionalidad más pura para tratar de entender la situación, recordando alguna otra ocasión en que el pozo no le hubiese permitido cruzar, en una negativa del pasado tan caprichosa como desesperante.

¿Qué era lo que necesitaba para atravesar el pozo? ¿Qué se lo _permitía_?

Y el momento llegó.

Si su deseo había sido cumplido y la perla ya no existía…

Sus manos volvieron a temblar y su corazón pareció detenerse de golpe. El pozo, en su más pleno silencio, parecía acoger sus pensamientos en aquella aura tan lúgubre como extraña que la envolvía, respondiendo en su tierra removida que, sin la perla, volvía a ser un montón de restos, un depósito de inservibles.

Si había realmente desaparecido del todo entonces ella ya nunca podría volver.

La misión de Kagome había terminado.

Cuando ellos llegaron no fue por mera inercia, instinto caprichoso e intuitivo de la naturaleza. El llanto de ella, estremecedor y desgarradoramente triste, los había alertado a la poca distancia.

—¡Hermana! —El grito de Sôta no se hizo esperar, consternado y realmente asustado por escuchar su voz como nunca antes, vuelta un grito desesperado que sólo era capaz de decir una cosa una y otra vez.

—¡INUYASHA!

"_Ella hizo cualquier cosa sin importar el costo, cualquier cosa que estuvo a su alcance"_

—¡Sôta, trae a tu madre, tenemos que sacarla de ahí!

—¡S-sí!

Los pasos se alejaron, pero a ella no le importaba, siquiera era capaz de escucharlos en el espantoso eco que el pozo le devolvía, como el rugido de una bestia herida, moribunda. La realidad la golpeaba como una brisa gélida que llegaba hasta el fondo mismo de su alma, retorciéndola hasta un punto que parecía se quebraba, que se deformaba y distorsionaba hasta volverse nada y polvo.

¡No, no podía ser!

Inuyasha estaba del otro lado y ella no podía cruzar. Continuó removiendo la tierra con desesperación, apenas logrando ver sus manos como dos manchas borrosas por las lágrimas y la oscuridad.

Y de su boca continuaba escapando su nombre sin cesar. La desesperación la corrompía, desmoronándola de una forma que no recordaba haber sentido desde hace mucho, demasiado tiempo.

De tiempos que no quiere recordar, pero que ahí están, volviendo junto a su dolor, como el saludo perfecto a alguien que no has visto en su tiempo y aborreces su presencia tanto como la necesitas.

—¡¿Hija, qué sucede?! ¡Resiste, ya vamos a sacarte!

Era su madre, apoyada en el borde del pozo apretando la madera con fuerza, el ceño fruncido en una mueca compungida pocas veces vista en su bello rostro.

Ninguno de ellos era capaz de entender lo que sucedía, pero sabían que tenía que ser muy grave para que la joven estuviese tan alterada, negándose a salir mientras continuaba llamando a Inuyasha sin respuesta alguna.

Naomi se obligó a respirar profundo y continuó hablándole, con un tono que buscaba ser dulce y comprensivo.

—Hija, está bien que llores si sientes pena. Respira profundo, Sôta fue a buscar la escalera.

Los minutos pasaron eternos, burlescos, para todos. Pero los tristes sollozos parecían lentamente suavizarse o, al menos, eso le pareció a la mujer que no dejaba de hablarle con ese cariño que sólo podía ser propio de ella y el amor infinito que le profesaba.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando esa joven voz, desgarrada y aún perdida en la oscuridad, susurró torpemente:

—¿M-mamá?

—Kagome… —dentro de toda su preocupación, logró esbozar una sonrisa que sabía ella no podía ver, pero sí sentirla en su tono de voz— Resiste, ya vas a salir pronto.

_Resistir_. Qué extraña sonaba esa palabra en su mente, en la espiral de dolor que ya no la hacía llorar a gritos, pero aún la asfixiaba con fuerza.

Y es que, sin él, ¿cómo hacerlo?

* * *

"_Y ahora no puede dejar de amarlo; ella no pretendía empezar, pero de un tonto corazón ¿qué puedes esperar?"_

* * *

Sé que no tengo excusa por la demora, pero quiero que sepas, guapa, que todo el tiempo que llevo sí estuve trabajando en esta historia, que me ha costado un montón, pero que trataré de que sea lo más linda posible c:

Para las demás, espero que sigan aquí y esperen, los demás capítulos ya vienen :D Intentaré actualizar cada cuatro días, una cosa que me permita continuar escribiendo entre el ritmo de los demás regalos y la U.

¡Las amo un jodido montón, gracias por todo siempre! (L)

**A**ri.

_¿Un review por un guiño coqueto? ;)_


	2. Bienvenida realidad

**Capítulo Primero:** Bienvenida realidad.

* * *

"_La realidad nos ha olvidado y lo malo es que uno no se muere de eso._" — Alejandra Pizarnik.

* * *

Ese día en particular, Kagome empezó a darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia con la vida, con todo lo que la rodeaba.

No se había dado cuenta al principio, después de ese momento de crisis que tuvo al volver y que luego pareció desaparecer de un día para otro, quedando como un extraño cosquilleo dentro de ella que estaba permanentemente mezclado con un profundo dolor que ella no sabía describir, que _no quería_ explicar por más que su familia la mirara con intensa preocupación todos los días antes de que se decidiera a despedirse y salir al mundo real como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Llevaba la cuenta en un calendario clavado en la pared junto a su cama: ya pronto se cumplirían tres meses. Tres meses de la muerte del infame de Naraku, tres meses de una vuelta forzosa a su época que ella nunca pidió. Tres meses completos sin poder verle.

Sin saber si algún día siquiera podría volver a hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se detuvo de golpe, sintiendo la fría brisa de mañana juguetear distraídamente alrededor de su cuerpo. Sus amigas, intrigadas, se quedaron de pie a pocos pasos de distancia, en un pequeño lapso de silencio que no duró lo suficiente para que la joven lograra fingir que nada pasaba.

—Kagome ¿te sientes mal? —Le preguntó Eri, frunciendo el ceño y mirándola con preocupación.

—¿Has vuelto a tener de esas enfermedades raras? —Yuka tuvo el impulso de dar un paso atrás y taparse la nariz con la bufanda de la escuela, pero se contuvo al ver la mirada de advertencia de Eri. Ya era más que conocido que todas las enfermedades de su amiga no eran contagiosas, sólo…_antiestéticas. _

—No, no es nada. —comenzó a decir, con un tono ya mustio y totalmente carente de emoción.

¿Cuántas veces ya había dicho el mismo discurso, la misma frase insulsa con una sonrisa falsa de adorno? No, claro que no estaba bien. Nada lo estaba ni podría estarlo desde que el maldito pozo está sellado y ella no puede volver con Inuyasha.

Y todo había sido por su culpa. Si tan sólo ella no…

—¿Estás segura? Te noto algo pálida…—insistió Eri, acercándose y poniendo una mano en su hombro, buscando ser reconfortante— Ya estamos cerca de la escuela, pero aún es temprano y podemos llevarte a casa si necesitas descansar.

La chica subió ligeramente la vista, con sus ojos castaños mirando fijamente a los de su compañera. Una parte suya, como una insistente voz en su cabeza que últimamente no la dejaba en paz, pensó en lo mucho que le hubiese gustado que todo ese dolor que cargaba pudiese curarse tan fácilmente como un resfrío, una infección, incluso varios huesos rotos.

Pero ¿cómo curar lo invisible, lo inalcanzable?

No respondió, se hizo un silencio que pareció danzar entre las brisas heladas del invierno que las rodeaba. Sabía que sus amigas se preocupaban por ella, que siempre habían querido estar ahí para ayudarla si podían, sobre todo todos esos meses en que desapareció y quedó como una chica extraña por las rarísimas enfermedades que su abuelo inventó. Pero ellas habían seguido ahí, pacientes y a la espera de cualquier día donde pudiesen salir juntas.

Continuó mirándolas fijamente, qué preocupadas se comenzaban a ver. Se anotó mentalmente que le debía un favor a cada una.

—No es…por ese chico, ¿verdad?

—No, no… —intentó sonreír, pero no se sintió capaz. Estaba cansada de fingir, de llorar todas las noches sin poder encontrar consuelo en nada ni nadie. Bajó la vista de golpe, evitando que sus amigas pudiesen ver sus ojos que lentamente comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Tomó aire lentamente, cada bocanada dolía, presionaba como el recuerdo imparable de que él ya no estaba con ella— Estoy bien.

Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar a un ritmo muy lento, casi imperceptible. Sabía que estaba colapsando, que ya pronto explotaría de toda la tensión y emociones contradictorias que cargaba consigo, en su interior como un montón de piedras negras que buscaban arrastrarla al más profundo de los océanos.

—¿Kagome? —las otras dos escolares se acercaron, visiblemente preocupadas, posicionándose una a cada lado de la joven pelinegra. El tono de Eri era cada vez más alarmado— ¿qué sucede? ¡No me digas que terminaron!

—No, nosotros no… —¿Cómo terminar, si siquiera empezaron? La perla siquiera les dejó esa oportunidad. Pero ellas pensaban que tenían algo, que estaba en una relación con un hombre quizás celoso y posesivo, pero terriblemente encantador. Tragó duro, aguantando las lágrimas apenas, ¿sus miedos serían ciertos? ¿Acaso nunca volvería a verle? Su tono fue tembloroso, un quejido algo agudo y cargado de tensión— …Creo que sí.

—¡Oh, no! —Exclamo Yuka, poniendo su mano en uno de los femeninos hombros, sorprendiéndose al instante de la fuerza de los temblores en su amiga— ¡No!

—¿Hace cuánto fue? —Eri frunció el ceño, sintiendo su preocupación rozar niveles alarmantes al admirar a Kagome empezar a derramar largas y transparentes lágrimas al tiempo que hacía con los dedos el débil signo de un tres— ¿Tres días? —la joven negó y ella se apresuró a preguntar nuevamente— ¿ ¿Tres meses? ?

Entonces Kagome asintió, provocando una exclamación de espanto y sorpresa en todas las presentes.

—¡Tres meses! —repitió Eri, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y mirando al cielo, incrédula.

—¡¿Cómo no nos contaste antes?! —el tono de preocupación en Yuka, mezclado con la ligera indignación al sentirse traicionada, la hicieron ver más molesta de lo que realmente quería parecer, pero todo ello desapareció al escuchar a la chica sollozar. Su semblante se entristeció como todas, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su interior al ver a su amiga sufrir como nunca antes desde todos los años en que se conocían— Kagome…

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Eri volvió a tomar el control de la situación, tomándola de los brazos y obligándola a sentarse en una de las bancas cercanas a un lado de la calle.

La joven, en respuesta, se limitó a sollozar tapándose la cara con las manos, sus hombros convulsionaban con fuerza. Su mente, cual ente traicionero, no dejaba de ofrecerle recuerdos sin fin de Inuyasha, todos con la promesa cruel, ya tan terrible como pensada una y otra vez, de que jamás volvería a verle.

El pozo se había sellado, la realidad había hecho presencia para cerrar el paréntesis más extraño de su vida. Pero, sin duda alguna, el más hermoso e importante de toda su existencia.

Ahora todo se alejaba de ella, mientras caía en una espiral de desesperación que recordaba en su piel lejana, casi totalmente olvidada desde la muerte de su padre. Ahora todo en ella ardía de la misma rabia y frustración, de la sensación venenosa que comenzaba a corroer su corazón con la misma pregunta de adorno, una y otra vez:

"_¿Por qué?"_

—Cuéntanos, Kagome —susurró Ayumi suavemente, arrodillada frente a ella y tomando su mano con extrema delicadeza. Una sonrisa triste, pero esperanzadora, adornaba su bello rostro—. Sácalo afuera, todo lo que sientes. Así ya no te dolerá tanto.

Las otras dos amigas asintieron, solemnes. Observaron cómo la joven pelinegra intentaba controlar su respiración, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Estaban asustadas, jamás la habían visto así, quizás sólo Eri, quien había estado con ella para los funerales de su padre, cuando ambas tenían sólo nueve años.

Y era Eri, justamente, la que más temor sentía al verla colapsar de ese modo. Era muy difícil que Kagome llegara a su límite, pero cuando lo hacía…

—No me van a creer… —susurró la quinceañera, sacando a la joven de sus cavilaciones.

—¡Claro que te vamos a creer! —comentó Yuka al instante, con una sonrisa que buscaba ser conciliadora.

—Sí, claro que sí. —agregó Eri, con una sonrisa algo incómoda, intentando volver al presente, sacando de su mente la imagen de Kagome gritando en llanto y tratando de lanzarse hacia el agujero de seis metros que guardaría el cuerpo de Higurashi Arashi para siempre en el cementerio— ¿Qué tan raro podría ser? No hay nada que ya no hayamos visto en la tele.

—No —el tono fue suave, pero terminante, lúgubremente seguro en lo que decía—. Nunca van a creerme.

Las chicas guardaron silencio algunos segundos, observando a Kagome sacar un pañuelo del interior de su manga y sonarse la nariz. Las miró de vuelta, a cada una con pausas lentas, mustias. ¡Qué demacrada se veía! Y algo les susurraba a ellas, temblorosamente en su interior, que algo en la mente de Kagome estaba comenzando a deslizarse hacia algo oscuro, quebrarse en líneas delicadas que hablaban de algo horrible y espantoso, que se marcaban en sus ojos ya rojos de tanto llorar, en su postura cohibida, derrotada.

—Kagome… —musitó Yuka, sin saber realmente qué decir. Miró a Eri, quien tragó duro y asintió.

—Sí vamos a creerte —le tomó la mano con firmeza. Kagome la miró fijo y sintió que se le partía el corazón, pero no cedió en la seguridad de su mirada—. Lo prometo.

—…Está bien.

El tono, susurrante, se volvió lentamente más seguro, más firme a medida que su relato avanzaba. ¿Qué cosa se había atrevido a confesar primero? Difícilmente lo recordaba, últimamente, toda la tensión que cargaba la hacía olvidar las cosas con facilidad.

Por las miradas que fueron dedicándole sus amigas, estaba segura de que había empezado por la parte en que ella nunca estuvo enferma de tantas cosas raras y extravagantes. Eso, en parte, ya todas lo sospechaban, o eso le confirmó las pequeñas sonrisas traviesas de las chicas.

Pero luego había venido todo lo demás…y algo en el ambiente se hizo pedazos.

No estaba segura, pero creo que el punto clímax de toda la confusión en el aire se creó cuando les comentó que, efectivamente, habían estado en presencia de un hombre mitad humano, mitad demonio, que había sido parte del grupo que había salvado al mundo junto a ella, 500 años en el pasado.

Fue el silencio, ciertamente, la única respuesta que pudieron darle al principio. Eso más las miradas aún preocupadas. Pero Kagome supo, justo al instante en que terminó su relato y las observó anhelante, que había cruzado el límite de algo que era indiscutible en su época actual, el siglo XX.

Esa fina línea entre la fantasía y la realidad que se enseñaba férrea desde el momento mismo de nacer, esa que todos conocemos y rozamos grácilmente, pero que nadie se atreve a atravesar _de verdad_.

—Vaya, ¡Jamás había visto una crisis de ruptura tan fuerte!—El tono de Eri fue suave, con un atisbo de sonrisa con intentos de ser bromista que fueron completamente fallidos. Se acompasó perfectamente cuando le tomó la mano y la hizo pararse, sin dejar de observarla con esa preocupación que ambas en silencio intuían sería una sensación ya permanente—. Vamos, Kagome; llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

La aludida asintió, sintiéndose derrotada al observar a sus amigas ponerse en marcha, haciendo de todo su relato algo invisible, totalmente ignorado. Pero, dentro de toda su frustración, se sorprendió de sentirse algo más tranquila. Al parecer Ayumi tenía razón; de algún modo el haberlo contado todo, sacado de su cuerpo cual parásito adherido a su piel, le había ayudado.

Pero pudo verlo en ellas, primitivo e invariable, inevitablemente expuesto en toda la tensa confusión, carcomiendo todo el silencio a su alrededor: miedo.

"_No me creen"_, pensó Kagome mientras comenzaban a caminar, el frío viento erizándole las piernas y revolviéndole el cabello, "_pero me quieren demasiado para contradecirme"_.

Era un alivio, pero, desgraciadamente, sabía que toda esa farsa de amor no duraría mucho.

El problema era saber cuánto tiempo quedaba para ello.

* * *

**Nota**: Fanfiction, por alguna razón mágica y caricaturesca, no permite poner más de dos signos de exclamación o pregunta juntos, así que por eso me he visto obligada a separarlos por feos que se vean o.ó

¡Muchas gracias a todas las que me han dejado sus hermosísismos comentarios! Prometo mandarles un MP apenas pueda, ahora mi vida está un poco patas para arriba y con suerte puedo dedicarme a la Uni y lo demás c: ¡Pero es por una buena razón! Llegó un cachorrito a nuestra casa para quedarse (por primera vez en toda mi vida) Así que estoy chocha cuidándolo (L) (y sufriendo un poco también, no lo voy a negar xD jajajaj)

Cuando me dicen que la historia logró emocionarlas y sentir como el personaje, les juro por todo lo que quieran que es una de las cosas más importantes y bellas que pueden decirme de mis fics. Es una de las cosas que me motivan a escribir y ponerle cada vez más esfuerzo y ganas: ¡Emocionar a la gente! Así que mil mil gracias :D

¡Las amo un jodido montón! Y aprovecho a todas de darles un guiño coqueto (?)

¡Besos y abrazos! Nos vemos en cuatro días! :D

**A**ri.

_¡Deja tu review y aprovecha nuestras increíbles ofertas! ¡Tenemos…! Oh, espera, esto no es la tv (?) _

_¡Entonces sólo deja tu review para sacarme una enorme sonrisa! (L) ¡Gracias!_


	3. De mal en peor

**Capítulo segundo**: De mal en peor.

* * *

"_Los recuerdos no pueblan nuestra soledad, como suele decirse; antes al contrario, la hacen más profunda._ " — Gustave Flaubert

* * *

El camino a la escuela se le hizo difícil, por no decir extraño. No decían palabra mientras Eri continuaba tomando su mano con firmeza, casi al punto de hacerle daño, mientras la guiaba por las ya tan conocidas calles como si de pronto hubiese olvidado el camino.

—Eri… —susurró, provocando casi imperceptibles respingos en todas sus amigas. La aludida volteó a verla, con esa seguridad que le era tan característica desde que tenía memoria.

—Llegaremos tarde a Historia —volvió a mirar al frente, y cómo si nada extraño hubiese pasado, casi y como si Kagome no le hubiese relatado el disparate más chiflado de su completa existencia, se permitió una pequeña sonrisa—. El profesor sólo sabe fastidiar.

Guardó silencio, asintiendo una vez más, sintiendo el agarre de su mano impulsarla con fuerza hacia la escuela, hacia la realidad.

Era, simplemente, esa Eri que la tomó un día lejano, en medio de un camposanto, y la zamarreó con fuerza de los hombros hasta que logró calmarla y hacerla desistir de saltar hacia el sarcófago tan odiado como anhelado. Era esa amiga que siempre había sabido calmar las situaciones, la que hablaba demasiado, hasta el punto de ser molestosa, pero comprendía mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

La campana sonó y corrieron, pero no lo sintió realmente, siquiera el latido desesperado de su corazón golpeando contra su pecho por tan repentino esfuerzo. Al llegar y sentarse en su banco, Kagome Higurashi se sintió como en un sueño. Miró la pizarra y el profesor moviéndose con parsimonia y le pareció algo lejano, casi irreal.

Seguía temblando con fuerza, apenas y podía escribir, pero con el paso de los minutos logró recobrar la calma. Suspiró y se miró las manos, pensativa.

Sin importar que sus amigas no le creyeran, había dicho la verdad y ya no tenía opción de volver atrás. Una parte suya, en el fondo de su corazón que últimamente sólo sabía de dolores y angustias, comenzó a sentir una pequeña calidez expandirse tímidamente por su pecho, casi hasta llegar a sus mejillas.

Había dicho la verdad, la pura y completa verdad de sus aventuras y hazañas, de todas esas cosas que la enorgullecían profundamente, de esa habilidad, tan extraña como férrea, de sobrevivir.

Inuyasha no lo habría comprendido, pero se habría enorgullecido de su valor.

Trató de alejar ese pensamiento de su mente, sabiéndose demasiado sensible y alterada como para soportarlo. Lo que menos quería era hacer un escándalo en plena clase, con todos sus compañeros mirándola, juzgándola inmisericordes y ajenos.

—Muy bien —escuchó cuando se dignó a retomar la atención a la clase. El profesor con postura rígida y con el grueso libro de historia haciendo equilibrio en una mano—. Esta clase comenzaremos a ver una nueva época de nuestro país. ¿Quién sabe algo del _Sengoku_?

Su cuerpo se tensó con tanta fuerza que creyó que se volvería de piedra, que sufriría un infarto. Su brazo se disparó a su pecho y botó el lápiz al suelo sin querer. Eri, sentada a su lado, se lo devolvió lentamente, con un gesto silencioso que buscaba ser reconfortante, pero al mismo tiempo era la advertencia silenciosa que rogaba porque mantuviese su compostura.

Respiró profundo y trató de poner su mente en blanco, uno de los pocos ejercicios que Miroku le había enseñado como base de la meditación. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza de la que realmente quiso, llevándose una mano temblorosa a la barbilla buscando parecer tranquila, casi indiferente a la clase.

—Creían mucho en mitología y seres fantásticos, señor. —El compañero sentado dos filas al frente levantó la mano. El sonido de su voz masculina y ligera pareció tronar en los oídos de Kagome, quien se sentía cada vez más como cuando iba camino a la escuela, pronta a ponerse a llorar con los recuerdos que parecían no querer dejarla tranquila.

—Ah, sí. Los famosos demonios —El profesor asintió afablemente, a Kagome le pareció un gesto sacado de un cuento de terror—. Los textos antiguos dicen que incluso coexistían con ellos, algunos en paz y otros en sangrientas batallas —La clase en su mayoría alzó las cejas en un gesto de intriga, a excepción de tres alumnas que no dejaban de mirar muy tensas a la joven Higurashi, pero fue suficiente para que se sintiera complacido. Era muy difícil lograr que los alumnos estuviesen atentos y participativos un lunes por la mañana—; Y díganme, ¿cómo llamaríamos hoy a las personas que creen en los demonios?

Todo parecía parte de una horrible pesadilla. Podía sentir las miradas de sus amigas taladrándola a poca distancia. Era como una obra de teatro, todo terriblemente coincidente, ante la excusa poco creíble del mero y burlesco azar.

¿Es que acaso el mundo confabulaba para volverla loca?

Y, casi como una respuesta sutil del destino, uno de sus compañeros contestó al profesor con una socarrona sonrisa.

—Idiotas.

Casi todos en la clase rieron, aún con algunos vestigios del relajo durante el fin de semana. El sonido, fluido como el agua de una cascada, pareció anidarse en su vientre como un puño de fuego que subía tortuosamente hasta su garganta en un sentimiento que sólo pudo expresar como furia, ira.

Incluso y el profesor había mostrado un atisbo de sonrisa ante las muestras de irreverencia de ese payasos ¡Era el colmo!

—¡¿Cómo se atreven a insultarlos así?! —rugió mientras se ponía de pie golpeando la mesa de su banco con ambas palmas, en un sonido casi tan fuerte como su voz. Toda la clase volteó a verla, pero no se detuvo. Una parte de sí lo deseaba, anhelaba darles su merecida lección— ¡Los idiotas son ustedes!

Se hizo un silencio de apenas unos segundos, pero de una incomodidad terriblemente intensa, destruido por el grito del profesor, que era aún más fuerte y marcado por la sorpresa y espanto.

—¡Señorita Higurashi! —Exclamó mientras cerraba el libro de historia en un golpe seco al tiempo que crispaba el rostro por la indignación— ¡Está suspendida inmediatamente!

Normalmente aquello le hubiese importado, normalmente hubiese chillado de susto y pedido disculpas inmediatamente. Pero ellos habían osado tratar de idiotas a sus amigos, a gente que le había salvado incontables veces y, seguramente, jamás volvería a ver.

Y, si bien muy en el fondo de su ser sabía que ellos no tenían la culpa de ello, no podía evitar sentir la venenosa necesidad de descargar su ira en todos, en cada una de sus paupérrimas almas.

Separó los labios con la intención de hacer una sonrisa socarrona y soltar una maldición digna del peor genio de Inuyasha cuando un movimiento brusco a su lado la sacó de su ensismamiento.

Volteó bruscamente la cabeza para ver a Eri de pie, con el cuerpo completamente tenso y los puños apretados, mirando hacia el frente y exclamando con fuerza:

—¡Discúlpela! —El salón completo se quedó en silencio, la joven siquiera desvió la vista del molesto profesor. Entonces se apresuró a hacer una reverencia, temblorosa— ¡No sabe lo que dice! Recién se está recuperando y sigue con fiebre. ¡Por favor, discúlpela!

El silencio se hizo aún más notorio, denso. Kagome alzó las cejas, impresionada por la actitud de su amiga. Quiso decirle algo, pero no encontró las palabras mientras la veía todavía inclinando su espalda completamente tensa.

El profesor parecía todavía sumamente molesto, pero su tono había cambiado al dirigirse nuevamente a ella:

—¿Es eso cierto, Higurashi?

Se puso despacio de pie sacando las manos del banco, su mirada era fría y despectiva, pero no podía ya seguir con su comportamiento si eso podía perjudicar a quien se estaba arriesgando así por protegerla. Suspiró para sus adentros y respondió lentamente, cautelosa.

—Sí, profesor. Discúlpeme, por favor.

—Ya veo…—respondió el profesor, volviendo a abrir su libro y suspirando notoriamente, aún con el rostro enrojecido por la cólera— Ve a enfermería, Higurashi.

Tomó sus cosas rápidamente. Sabía que sus amigas y el resto de la clase la estaban mirando fijamente, pero intentó no darles importancia a pesar de sentir que sus mejillas enrojecían por la vergüenza. Caminó lentamente, aún sintiéndose extraña, como un ente apartado del mundo que no pertenecía a ninguna parte de ningún mundo existente.

Ya saliendo del salón, pudo escuchar perfectamente al profesor retomando la clase, no sin antes un último comentario:

—Ésta joven…Si tanto se enferma ¿por qué se esfuerza en seguir viniendo a clases?

Y la chica se mordió el labio, conteniendo esa rabia extraña que no la dejaba tranquila desde que se había decidido a sincerarse con sus amigas y todo había salido mal.

Sinceramente, ¿ya qué podía ser peor?

* * *

—Entonces, ¿tienes fiebre? —Comenzó a decir mientras buscaba la carpeta que contenía sus antecedentes médicos en el archivador junto a la puerta— ¿Higurashi Kagome, cierto?

—Sí. La tuve al menos esta mañana —mintió con desgano mientras asentía, las piernas colgando de la alta camilla, meciéndose lánguidamente. Todavía podía sentir la ira corroer su cuerpo, en sus venas como horrible veneno que estaba matándola dolorosa y lentamente por dentro—. Aún me duele un poco la cabeza.

En respuesta la mujer frunció el ceño, tensando los delgados labios en una mueca que a Kagome no le gusto. Para nada.

—¿Síndrome del turista? ¿Tortícolis de tortuga? —leyó lentamente, su tono de incredulidad creciendo hasta hacerse un chillido de molestia que a la estudiante pelinegra pareció taladrarle los oídos— ¡¿La enfermedad del Everest?! ¡Por Dios, nada de esto existe!

Se hizo un silencio particularmente incómodo. Si la enfermera ya tenía fama de ser peor que una espina clavada en el culo, ya era obvio para Kagome que las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse tan tensas como en una batalla contra un buitre demoníaco.

La mujer seguía mirándola duramente, como quien ha encontrado al culpable de una estafa millonaria.

—¿Puedes explicarme esto? ¿Es que acaso eres una hipocondríaca?

La quinceañera le devolvió una mirada igualmente agresiva, con el cuerpo muy tenso, apretando con las manos el borde de la camilla. Volvió a sentir el deseo de simplemente insultarla e irse, pero sabía que si lo hacía sólo metería en problemas a su familia.

Así que se obligó a ser la chica fuerte y madura que se guardaba todos sus pesares. Una vez más.

—Sólo ha sido gripe con varias recaídas, mi abuelo ya está viejo y él ha sido quien ha traído los certificados— Observó de soslayo a la enfermera relajar un poco su semblante, pero continuaba suspicaz—. Seguramente ha querido llenar las cosas con sus ideas...— intentó poner una cara de desconsuelo, a pesar de sentirse tan molesta que apretaba la camilla hasta el punto que las puntas de sus uñas estaban completamente blancas— Está tan viejo, pero aún quiere sentirse útil, ¿qué otra cosa puedo decirle?

La mujer aún continuaba dudosa, pero mucho no podía alegar. La chica era nieta de un anciano muy conocido que cuidaba uno de los templos cercanos. No sólo era un viejo que gustaba de llamar la atención, sino que también siempre estaba dando vueltas con sus pergaminos y mercancías hostigando con larguísimas historias antiguas para que uno comprara cada vez que visitara el templo.

Al final la dejó ir pocos minutos después de que sonara el timbre del receso. Kagome apenas y le dedicó una mínima mirada de agradecimiento antes de marcharse con la mochila colgando perezosamente de su hombro.

La joven pelinegra había comenzado a suspirar de alivio, pensando en que tenía que encontrar a Eri lo antes posible, cuando una figura masculina le interrumpió el paso. Subió rápidamente la vista pensando que había vuelto a meterse en problemas, pero sólo se encontró con una amplia sonrisa ya muy conocida.

—¡Higurashi, hola!

—¡Hôjô! —Comenzó a decir la chica algo sorprendida, dando un paso atrás al instante, sin pensarlo realmente—. Disculpa, no te había visto.

—Pareces distraída, ¿Estás enferma de nuevo?

El chico la miró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y ella bajó la vista automáticamente sintiendo que, para variar, él se estaba preocupando demasiado.

—No, no. Para nada. —le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que a ella se le antojó demasiado fingida y tensa, pero él no pareció notarlo.

—¿Estás segura? —Hizo el ademán de acercarse, pero se arrepintió rápidamente y bajó la vista también, con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas— Es que en clases te veías...

Se hizo un silencio particularmente incómodo para ella. Recordó lo sucedido con el profesor de historia y le pareció algo lejano, casi de ensueño.

Se llevó una mano a los labios, pensativa. ¿Realmente se había comportado así en pleno salón con todos mirándola? Sintió que la vergüenza se anidaba violentamente en su estómago y se expandía rápidamente hasta dejar sus mejillas rojas.

—Ah, yo... —no supo realmente qué decir, ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué le había contado a sus amigas en primer lugar? Además, estaba segura de que la enfermera no le había creído y se pondría a indagar al respecto, metiendo en problemas a su familia.

Todo parecía que se iba a salir de control rápidamente, sin que ella pudiese hacer algo. ¡Y todo esa misma mañana!

Su mente comenzaba a caer en un abismo de desesperación cuando algo la distrajo. Era Hôjô, que había puesto una de las manos en su hombro y la miraba intensamente.

—No importa. No he venido por eso —Volvió a guardar silencio, sus ojos brillando directamente hacia ella. Kagome, sin saber realmente por qué, comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa—. Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Es muy importante? —preguntó ansiosa, sintiendo la boca seca. Algo en la mirada de Hôjô le decía que quería decirle algo que ella no quería escuchar. Que no quería rechazar.

Lo vio dudar, pero pareció pensarlo mejor y volvió a mirarla lleno de determinación.

—Sí, sí lo es —como respuesta la chica se quedó en silencio, apenas queriendo mirarlo. Hôjô se sentía al borde del colapso emocional, pero se armó de valor para seguir—. Higurashi, necesito que sepas que yo...yo te...

Sintió que se le trababa la lengua, respiró hondo intentando recuperar la compostura mientras Kagome sólo pensaba en esconderse bajo tierra. ¿Acaso se le estaba declarando? ¡No, no podía ser!

—Hôjô, yo no... —comenzó a decir susurrante, pero él la interrumpió exclamando con fuerza y tomándola ya de ambos hombros:

—¡ ¡Me gustas mucho, Higurashi! !

Kagome sintió que se quedaba de piedra con los ojos fijos en los botones de la chaqueta del chico. No podía ser. Siempre había pensado que Hôjô se interesaba por ella de un modo amistoso y tierno, pero jamás creyó que...

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que todo volvía a darle vueltas suavemente. Cuando se había preguntado si las cosas podían ser peores, había sido una pregunta retórica, no un maldito desafío al destino.

¿Acaso no podían esperar a que se recuperara de una caída para empujarla de nuevo?

Volvió a sentirse un ente perdido y ajeno a todo lo que la rodeaba. Aquel pasillo de escuela ya no inspiraba sensación alguna. La contaminación la ahogaba y el ruido constante la confundía. La escuela, las calles, el siglo XX en toda su plenitud ya no era capaz de provocarle la seguridad o satisfacción de antaño.

El lugar que ella amaba estaba aquí, pero ya no existía. Quizás en este mismo punto ella durmió alguna noche en la intemperie bajo incontables estrellas, ya siglos atrás; y hoy era un sitio ya demasiado lejano, irrecuperable.

Pero Hôjô no tenía culpa de ello, y esperaba una respuesta. Así que respiró hondo y se preparó para la cuarta cosa mala que ya le había sucedido antes de que terminara la mañana.

—Hôjô, me siento muy halagada de que tengas ese tipo de sentimientos por mí, pero... —sintió que estaba repitiendo maquinalmente uno de los tantos discursos que Yuka tenía para rechazar pretendientes, pero le pareció apropiado. Intentó hablar con mucha suavidad, viendo como el rostro del chico lentamente comenzaba a mostrar la tristeza y desilución de quien intuye el rechazo. Ella sintió que se le oprimía el corazón de la pena, pero tenía que seguir— Te quiero sólo como un amigo, un gran amigo.

Nuevamente el silencio, la pausa incómoda cargada de tensión. La chica admiró cómo el rostro del chico ya se entristecía completamente, sintiéndose muy mal consigo misma, casi y como si lo hubiese herido físicamente. Pero sabía que el dolor que él estaba teniendo ahora era mucho, mucho peor.

—Disculpa el mal rato. —susurró la chica pelinegra, apenas en un hilo de voz, sujetando con fuerza uno de los tirantes de su mochila. Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente en modo de despedida y se dio vuelta, dispuesta a volver al salón, cuando sintió nuevamente la mano de él deteniéndola, posandose sobre su hombro con una firmeza que le pareció, por un instante, amenazadora.

Se quedó paralizada y su propia mano, por inercia, hizo el ademán de alcanzar su arco y flecha, pero luego recordó que no los tenía, quedando con las manos alzadas a la altura de su cara, lo que pareció al resto un gesto de tímida sorpresa. Volteó suavemente la cabeza, intentando calmar los latidos desbocados que estaban golpeando en su pecho. Se reprendió a sí misma en silencio, recordándose que Hôjô estaba lejos de ser siquiera una mínima amenaza a su integridad. Así que volvió a culpar al cansancio y dolor que la atormentaban para restar importancia al agarre firme y la mirada seria del chico, que la observó muy fijamente antes de hablar:

—Es por ese chico, ¿cierto? —Kagome frunció ligeramente el ceño y sus ojos se dirigieron a la mano con que el chico la sujetaba. Al darse cuenta él quitó la mano al instante, casi y como si el tacto lo quemara. Bajó la vista nuevamente, con las mejillas enrojecidas. De un segundo a otro todo pareció volver a la normalidad cuando carraspeó antes de continuar, con un tono casi desinteresado y sumamente alegre— Tu novio, Higurashi. Dicen que tienes novio.

La chica alzó las cejas y separó ligeramente los labios, sorprendida por el comentario. La gente seguía pasando junto a ellos por el pasillo, totalmente indiferentes a la situación. Fue inevitable pensar en Inuyasha, quien ya por segunda vez en el día quedaba como su "novio". Sintió que nuevamente su corazón se apretaba por la tristeza hasta el punto en que la asfixiaba, pero se decidió a ser fuerte, a esconder ese dolor como ya había aprendido a guardar tantas otras cosas, fingiendo ser una joven siempre alegre y esperanzada cuando muchas veces era todo lo contrario.

Entonces alzó la vista hacia el chico, que continuaba expectante y le dedicó una de sus tantas sonrisas pre-hechas, las únicas que era capaz de hacer desde que habían logrado derrotar a Naraku.

—Sí, sí lo tengo —Bajó ligeramente la vista mientras sentía que una parte de su alma se quebraba, sólo un poco más cada vez—. Y espero que pronto puedas encontrar alguien que te haga feliz.

Se despidió con una pequeña reverencia, cosa que era muy inusual entre ellos, que se podrían casi y considerar amigos. Se dio vuelta rápidamente, caminando lo más rápidamente que podía sin echar a correr.

No quiso mirar atrás, no quería ver la mirada entristecida de Hôjô al observarla, al verla perderse a lo lejos luego de que destrozara sus sentimientos. No podría soportar ver reflejados en sus ojos el mismo dolor que su corazón cargaba, ahora provocado por ella.

Cuando ya dio la vuelta al pasillo corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas, alejándose de la escuela, de todo lo que conocía. Corrió y corrió sin querer mirar atrás, pero sin ser capaz de no imaginarlo, de pensar en ello y evitar que torturase su mente.

Ahí, aún de pie fuera de la enfermería, el chico de cabellera castaña bajaba la mirada, claramente decepcionado de todo.

¿Por qué ella no lo quería? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso había algo malo en él? ¿Era eso, que no era perfecto? ¡Él lo intentaba, de verdad que sí lo hacía! Siempre frente a todos, con sus sonrisas y permanente amabilidad, con esa fachada en donde jamás le sucedía nada, nada más allá de repentinos ataques de energía con ganas de salvar la situación.

Entonces, ¿Había realmente algo malo en él o es que acaso era…ella?

Pensó en su nombre, en cada una de sus letras, regodeándose de poder pronunciarlo con la mayor de las libertades dentro de la silenciosa oscuridad de su mente, sin que nadie pudiese siquiera sospecharlo.

Él la conocía, mejor que nadie. Había estado ahí desde siempre, como un amigo de la infancia fiel y e infaltable. Incluso había sido uno de los primeros en consolarla cuando su padre cometió esa locura de la cual nadie hablaba, pero que él recordaba a la perfección: ese apretado abrazo, mientras ella sollozaba, tan frágil y hermosa. Tan vulnerable en ese instante, tan_ de él _entre sus brazos.

Apretó el tirante de su mochila con inusitada fuerza. Dentro de ella guardaba una pequeña caja de chocolates seleccionados especialmente para la chica. Oh, ¿es que acaso había cometido el error de no habérsela pasado antes? Quizás eso era, considerando lo pálida que estaba…

¿Sería eso, que se sentía mal, el por qué lo había rechazado? Esas chicas del otro curso se lo dijeron, mientras reían divertidas, que sólo una mujer loca no aceptaría amar a un hombre como él.

¿Y es que acaso ella…?

—Joven —Interrumpió la enfermera, su cuerpo apenas saliendo de su inmaculado sector de trabajo—. ¿Tú conoces a esa chica?

—¿Se refiere a Higurashi? —Su tono fue dubitativo, casi confundido, luchando por no desviar su vista hacia el pasillo por donde ella se había ido, abandonándolo; al sólo instante de pensarlo, una punzada de dolor en su corazón

—Esa misma. —Afirmó la mujer. Lo observó asentir rápidamente, provocando que frunciera ligeramente el arrugado ceño.

— Sí, desde que somos niños. —Intentó que su voz no se quebrara. No supo explicarse lo que sentía, sólo sabía que dolía. Y mucho.

—Ya veo. Necesito preguntarte unas cosas sobre ella.

Se quedó unos momentos de pie, desconfiado por dentro, pero por fuera apenas y aparentando que no había escuchado del todo bien, presa de una confusión que rayaba en lo adorable. La mujer le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—Está bien, sólo estoy preocupada por su salud.

—¿Higurashi está…enferma? —No pudo evitar mostrarle a la enfermera una cara ansiosa, un gesto de aflicción que, por unos segundos, rayó en la desesperación en el brillo de sus orbes castañas y la tensión de sus hombros que tardó en desaparecer.

La mujer frunció nuevamente el ceño mientras apretaba ligeramente entre las manos el grueso archivo de la joven, que aún llevaba sobre sí, como el peso de la verdad tristemente atrapada cual cadenas ante el futuro de la joven estudiante.

—Eso me temo.

* * *

¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios! Espero que les haya gustado. El deseo de Candy para su cumpleaños está tomando forma, pero aún tendrán que esperar un poco.

Muchísimos besos y abrazos ¡Nos leemos! Lamento el día de demora u.u

¡Las quiero un jodido montón! (L)

**A**ri.

_¿Saben qué es mejor que el chocolate? ¡Un review! :D  
¡Gracias!_


	4. Lenta, lentamente

**Capítulo 3**: Lenta, lentamente…

* * *

"_La soledad es no poder decirla_." —**A**lejandra **P**izarnik.

* * *

Se detuvo inclinándose sobre sí misma cuando sintió que ya le faltaba el aliento por completo, aguantando un calambre repentino que se le formó en el estómago a falta de una adecuada alimentación por semanas enteras. Se obligó a descansar en la calle, apoyada en uno de los semáforos, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire que comenzaban a hacer vahos de vapor por el frío que cada vez hacía con más fuerza en el ambiente.

El suelo, lentamente, comenzaba a recobrar estabilidad. Pudo distinguir las miradas intensas de los mayores reprochándole estar en la calle tan temprano. Sí, se había escapado de clases ¿y qué? Ya había faltado casi un año completo fingiendo enfermedades que rayaban en lo absurdo mientras arriesgaba la vida luchando en la época antigua y teniendo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para estudiar y sacar el curso adelante cada vez que lograba volver unos cuantos días. Siendo así, nadie podría culparla de pensar que escaparse de clases no era más que un juego de niños.

Alzó la vista hacia el otro lado de la acera, viendo sin ver los autos pasar como rápidos armatostes de brillantes colores. A estas alturas de su vida, con todo lo que había y no había hecho, con todas esas palabras que dijo y otras tantas que nunca pronunció ¿Qué importaba todo ello?

¿_Qué _importaba ahora?

Continuó caminando, la mochila asida laxa sobre su hombro, moviéndose rítmica y suavemente sobre su espalda. Aún sentía ese puño de fuego anidado en su estómago, quemándola por dentro, retorciendo su espíritu que estaba perdido, desesperado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que volvía a temblar de indignación, de rabia y desconsuelo.

No entendía cómo, pero su mundo, su verdadera época, ahora era un ente extraño y perturbador que la sobrecogía y angustiaba. No quería estar más ahí; deseaba volver, lo anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas. Y ese cambio había sido completamente imperceptible para ella al principio, pero para cuando logró darse cuenta, ya era tarde.

Cerró los ojos, aguantando nuevamente las ganas de llorar, ya era _demasiado_ tarde.

Continuó su caminar, lánguido y casi ajeno, hasta su hogar. El cielo lentamente comenzó a teñirse de gris, llegando a un punto en que ella pudo empezar a sentir pequeñas gotas de agua caer sobre sus cabellos y nariz. Miró las largas escaleras que llevaban al templo y, más allá, hacia el cielo cruel e indiferente. Perfecto ¿acaso el día podía ponerse peor?

Pero eso no importaba, no realmente. Con la mochila siempre fiel sobre su hombro comenzó su ascenso. Cada paso una agonía, un pequeño recuerdo.

Para cuando logró llegar a la puerta de su casa por un momento se sorprendió de ver a su madre apoyada en la jamba de la puerta, observando directo hacia el frente, las escaleras y rápidamente a la mirada castaña de su hija. Luego Kagome recordó que seguramente ya todos sabían que se había escapado de la escuela y se habían apresurado en llamarla, para que la regañara de modo apocalíptico apenas osara volver a poner los pies en su casa.

Pero tener miedo de un posible ataque de ira de su madre, ya algo altamente improbable, era tan ridículo que una sonrisa mustia y socarrona se escapó de sus labios antes de que siquiera lo pensara.

¿A qué temerle ahora, si siquiera la muerte parecía provocarle el más fino escalofrío de espanto? Ni una sola tensión, siquiera un mínimo pensamiento de pavor.

Por alguna razón que ella aún estaba procesando, su habilidad para sobrevivir comenzaba a entrelazarse lenta, muy lentamente, con la constante idea de la muerte, ente que alguna vez temió como sombra inmisericorde sobre su cabeza y la de quienes amaba. La idea la rodeaba, asfixiaba sus ansias de respirar a un punto en que ella siquiera se sentía capaz de salir de su cama por las mañanas, aguantándose las ganas de simplemente girar la cara contra la almohada y quedarse ahí hasta perder la conciencia y todo sentido de realidad para siempre.

La sonrisa continuó, sardónica sobre su rostro haciéndole fruncir el ceño a su madre. ¿Es que acaso eso no era una forma muy poco poética y simplona para referirse a la muerte?

—Kagome, la enfermera llamó, ¿Necesitas recostarte? —su cabeza se ladeó suavemente, inspeccionando con dulzura el semblante pálido y demacrado de su pequeña, sin poder evitar sentir que su corazón se oprimía dolorosamente— Puedo hacerte un té de hierbas si quie…-

—No es necesario —la interrumpió con más tosquedad de la que realmente pretendía. Notó perfectamente cómo el semblante de su madre luchaba por no entristecerse, haciéndola sentir una punzada de culpa al instante que la forzó a mantener una sonrisa ya amable, la misma que su madre portaba y le había enseñado a siempre cargar encima, sin importar los dolores y pesares del alma—. Iré al pozo a descansar un rato.

—No —los pasos de la joven se detuvieron, su cuerpo se paralizó un instante, volteando sólo la cabeza, con una mueca que se debatía entre la sorpresa y el enojo. Naomi pareció respirar profundo para llenarse de la motivación necesaria para decir lo que pensaba—. No podemos seguir así, Kagome: el pozo no te hace bien.

Se miraron segundos que parecieron eternos, ambas debatiéndose en su interior en una distancia que a la mujer le pareció marcada por una prudencia y cuidado que difícilmente había sentido en su hija alguna vez. Fue una separación que le pareció mucho más allá de algunos pasos, incluso de lo físico propiamente tal. Su pequeña, aún sumergida completamente en tan terrible dolor, estaba construyendo muros a su alrededor, invisibles quizás, pero claramente palpables en su corazón en cada intento que había tenido de acercarse, de intentar conversar y consolarla, siquiera abrazarla en alguna noche de desdichado llanto bajo las mantas de la cama.

Y podía entenderla, amén de las propias cicatrices que su corazón cargaba tras la muerte de su amado esposo, heridas profundas y que constantemente eran capaces de volver a sangrar, destrozadas ante cualquier recuerdo lo suficientemente travieso para retornar a su piel durante esas noches especialmente largas y solitarias.

Al principio había querido darle su espacio, pensando que cada alma carga de modo único sus pesares; que quizás, por su joven edad, quisiera simplemente estar sola y encerrarse en su cuarto con música estruendosa a todo volumen, como pintan a los adolescentes de las películas.

Sí, quiso hacer eso, respetar sus silencios e incluso las noches enteras que pasaba dentro del pozo devora huesos, sucia y entumecida, semi enterrada en la arena putrefacta esperando el milagro de la transportación a la época antigua; seguramente rezando, en el silencio adormilado y angustioso de su mente, por ese sueño que jamás sabrían si realmente se cumpliría.

Pero podía verlo en ese mismo instante, al ver su cuerpo ya comenzando a ser demasiado delgado bajo un uniforme que parecía quedarle grande desde hace tiempo, contrastando con la piel extremadamente pálida bajo el cielo nublado y amenazante de lluvia. Todo tenía un límite y ella debía ser quien lo impusiera.

Era la madre, después de todo. Y si no era ella quien se lo dijera, quien interviniera por su salud, nadie iba realmente a hacerlo.

Pero no por saberlo logró sentirse más tranquila, calmar con su razón los latidos punzantes que causaba esa mustia mirada en su inquieto corazón, haciéndola fruncir el ceño en un gesto compungido y exclamarle en algo que osciló entre una orden maltrecha y una súplica:

—¡No es lo correcto!

—Lo correcto… —la escuchó susurrar de vuelta y su tono de voz, siseando de ira tras un rostro demasiado calmo y serio, logró causarle un escalofrío. Kagome lentamente comenzó a fruncir más el ceño y hablar con más fuerza, con los puños fuertemente cerrados bajo los brazos extendidos—Porque sólo eso es lo que importa ¿no? "Lo correcto" —su tono sarcástico, casi cruel, no se hizo esperar mientras comenzaba a temblar, dominada por esa rabia venenosa que aún golpeaba con fiereza en sus entrañas—. Da igual todo lo demás, cómo me sienta, ¡Todo lo que luché!

—Hija, yo no me refería a eso. Ven, entra a la casa, te he preparado un té de hierbas y un baño —se apresuró a contestar, sintiendo que la voz le fallaba, presa de la inseguridad y la pena que le provocaba ver a su hija en ese estado. ¿Quién mejor que ella para saber todo lo que había luchado por continuar su existencia normal mientras arriesgaba nada más ni nada menos que su vida? Tragó duro, forzándose a sonreír, intentando volver a llevar la conversación a un plano cálido y ameno—. Necesitas descansar, así te quitaras esas_ ideas _de tu cabeza.

Y la observó, la observó entrecerrar lentamente los ojos mientras una de sus manos se dirigía al tirante de su mochila para apretarlo con fuerza; tensar los labios en una mueca que estaba cargada de dolor e ira ciega.

Una ira ciega e irrefrenable, un caos asfixiante que sólo acabaría cuando algo se destruyese a su alrededor, cuando aquellos muros invisibles rozaran algo parecido al infinito de las estrellas y la completa soledad del negro y silencioso universo.

Naomi comprendía su dolor, sabía lo difícil que era perder a alguien, pero jamás pudo imaginarse la respuesta que ella le dedicó en un susurro acusatorio, un dictamen aterrador:

—Tienes miedo de que me mate…

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, llevándose por inercia una mano al pecho, buscando calmar una punzada especialmente intensa en su ya sangrante corazón.

—Hija… —logró responder apenas, buscando bajar de su garganta un espeso nudo que se había anidado de un instante para otro y amenazaba con hacerla llorar ahí mismo.

Dio un paso adelante, buscando acercarse, romper esos muros de alguna forma, pero sólo obtuvo pasos hacia atrás como respuesta, un cuerpo juvenil lentamente volteándose en dirección a las largas escaleras, que seguía observándola con ese dolor que tanto la lastimaba, que seguía queriendo herirla en un intento ya maltrecho de querer deshacerse de tanto veneno que cargaba en un alma ya demasiado cansada y malherida.

—Tienes miedo de que me mate como él.

—¡Kagome! —chilló ya con fuerza, un grito que buscaba llamarla al ver su figura desaparecer tras los inmaculados escalones, tras los árboles en dirección a la ciudad y la oscuridad, hacia algo que Naomi no lograba articular con palabras, pero que temía con todo su ser.

Sus piernas estuvieron a punto de fallarle, pero se forzó a mantenerse lo más firme que podía, dando pasos atropellados y torpes al interior de la casa, su mano ya extendida de antemano para alcanzar el teléfono de la sala de estar. Un quejido de espanto, involuntario y angustiante, escapó de sus labios al comenzar a apretar las teclas lo más rápido que podía, anhelando escuchar lo más pronto posible esa conocida voz, ese ente cercano y viviente que sabía sería el único capaz de socorrerla en esos instantes, a quien jamás pensó que tendría que recurrir para un momento tan desesperante como aquel.

—Comisaría número 36, ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—¡Kazuo, necesito tu ayuda! —el nudo en su garganta cedió, provocándole un sollozo desgarrador, salido desde el fondo herido de un alma ya demasiado sobrepasada por todo lo que sucedía como para pensar en seguir actuando a solas.

La voz masculina, ante aquel repentino gesto, reaccionó al instante, comenzando a hablar rápidamente y alzando ligeramente el tono de voz con marcada preocupación.

—¿Naomi, eres tú? —apenas fue capaz de escuchar el "sí" que la mujer susurró como respuesta, provocándole todavía más ansiedad por la inesperada llamada— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Les han hecho algo?

—Es Kagome, ella… —logró articular entre sollozos que buscaba controlar con todas sus fuerzas ¡Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que serlo a pesar de sentir que estaba siendo completamente destruida por dentro! Se obligó a respirar varias veces lo más profundo que podía hasta sentirse capaz de hablar con claridad, temblorosa, pero en un tono que él fuese capaz de comprender— ¡Está mal, salió corriendo de la casa! Tengo miedo de que haga alguna locura, tengo miedo de que…

Se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando ahogar otro sollozo que convulsionó sus hombros y la obligó a doblar levemente sus rodillas temblorosas.

Y es que ¿Cómo negarlo, cómo silenciar ese terror que se escapaba del núcleo mismo de su ser en violentas oleadas hacia todo el resto de su cuerpo?

Kagome lo sabía, incluso antes de que ella siquiera hubiese podido atreverse a articularlo en las palabras correctas, de tener alguna imagen mental que amenazara con traviesamente con destrozar su cordura, esta vez para siempre.

—Iré personalmente a buscarla en una patrulla. Voy a encontrarla, Naomi —el tono buscó ser conciliador, suavizándose mientras desbordaba seguridad en sí mismo y podía escucharse de fondo removiendo cosas en el escritorio, ya poniéndose de pie para salir—. Quédate en casa e intenta recobrar la calma.

—E-está bien. —susurró, siendo capaz de articular una pequeña sonrisa de alivio mientras una fina línea de tibias lágrimas resbalaba por sus mejillas.

Se despidió y cortó aún temblorosa. Sus manos, pálidas, buscaron apoyarse en el borde de la mesita donde estaba el teléfono, tratando de recobrar la respiración, ese aire parsimonioso que tanto la había caracterizado, imagen que había luchado por años enteros para crear con el fin de ser fuerte para sus hijos, para protegerlos y cuidarlos de toda adversidad existente.

De todo ese mundo allá afuera, ese que ya llevaba mucho tiempo rodeándolos a solas, como un ente que pareciera siempre recordarle lo que algún día tuvo y perdió, lo que siempre quiso y nunca tendrá.

Bajó lentamente la cabeza, cerrando los ojos que ya comenzaban a sentirse hinchados e irritados. No, no quería pensar en todos esos años, en lo difícil que había sido para los tres, buscando llevar una vida normal en lo que nada parecía realmente serlo.

Y dentro de toda esa angustia, de ese cuadro negro y tristemente reconocible en cada centímetro que rasgaba cruelmente las marcadas yemas de sus dedos cansados, Naomi sólo pudo preguntarse por qué tenían que seguir ocurriendo desgracias para sus pequeños después de tantas miserias, de tanto peso que ella había buscado cargar bajo sus estrechos hombros para que ellos estuvieran lo más a salvo posible.

¿Por qué la vida jugaba con ellos de esta manera?

Y, finalmente, la misma pregunta de siempre, esa que siempre rondaba en su cabeza como un zumbido apenas inaudible, pero que ya parecía ser un componente permanente de su mente, haciendo mella en lo más profundo e íntimo de su ser:

"_¿Por qué lo hiciste, Arashi?"_

* * *

Fin capítulo tres.

* * *

¡Lamento mil la demora! La universidad y sus pruebas me han tenido realmente vuelta loca, pero estoy intentando retomar el ritmo lo mejor que pueda c: Es por eso que he decidido hacer capítulos que sean cortos para así ir publicando más seguido (las que me conocen ya saben que fácilmente me puedo extender hacia el infinito –?-)

¡**Candy**, cariño! Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado :D Espero que la forma en que está avanzando la trama también sea de tu agrado. Me estoy tomando mi tiempo, ¿cierto? Pero es que siento que lo que pedías en tu regalo necesitaba una muy buena justificación para no hacerlo OoC

Y a las demás, ¡Mil gracias! Me emocionan con sus comentarios, me dan muchos ánimos y fuerzas para seguir sin importar la desesperación que a veces me da por golpearme la cabeza contra el teclado y tirar la pc por la ventana. Son maravillosas, ¡Se los agradezco con todo mi corazón! Perdonen que no mande un MP de respuesta, como que me trabo y no sé qué decir que logre expresar realmente la alegría que siento (L)

Quiero en especial agradecer a **Agatha Romaniev**, que sin su ayuda, sus palabras y su lectura fiel párrafo por párrafo seguramente este capítulo habría tardado mucho más en ver la luz (y la historia desde un principio, cabe decir) ¡Te adoro, guapa!

Trataré de seguir lo más pronto que pueda, a pesar de que ya saben que soy una traicionera con las fechas (?) Sin embargo, cuando me odien por andar perdida por ahí sin actualizar, quiero decirles que siempre estoy pensando en mis fics y esforzándome por hacerlos lo mejor que puedo, con todo el amor del que soy capaz (hubiesen visto las caras de angustia que me salieron escribiendo este capítulo cuando buscaba describir las emociones de Naomi xD)

¡Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos pronto!

Las quiero un jodido montón (así, jodido y realmente inmenso)

**A**ri.

_¿Qué tal un review? Ah, venga, ya te vi ¡Yo sé que quieres! 1313  
Mil gracias y un "Te quiero" de antemano (L)_


	5. Buenas intenciones: primera parte

**#** **Buenas intenciones: primera parte**.

* * *

"_De buenas intenciones está empedrado el camino al infierno._" — **A**nónimo.

* * *

Eri estornudó con fuerza y se apresuró a subir lo más que podía el cierre de su chaqueta, bajando el rostro para evitar que las gotas de lluvia siguiesen molestándole la vista, nublando sus orbes castañas mientras corría por la ciudad.

—¿Estás bien? —escuchó la voz de Yuka a sus espaldas, jadeante y agradecida del respiro que había provocado el impasse de la chica.

—Eso no importa —se apresuró a decir, apenas volteando el rostro unos instantes para observar a sus dos amigas tras ella—, ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Kagome!

Ambas asintieron con convicción, dedicándose apenas unos segundos para mirarse unas a las otras, visiblemente preocupadas.

—¡Eri, espéranos!

Pero ella apenas fue capaz de escucharlas, demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos y el latido desbocado de su propio corazón. Sólo era capaz de pensar en la señora Higurashi, en recordarla con semejante cara de angustia y la forma en que sus labios se apretaron cuando le preguntó si podía hablar con Kagome, porque había tenido que ir a la enfermería durante la mañana y se había perdido todas las demás asignaturas del día.

Ya eran las tres y media de la tarde cuando se habían quedado de pie frente a la humilde casa junto al templo, escuchando con doloroso silencio que la adolescente había decidido salir corriendo de la casa, no sin antes decirle a su madre palabras que ella no quiso repetir, pero la dejaron notoriamente ansiosa y temblorosa, convirtiéndose en una imagen terriblemente distante de la que las tres jóvenes estaban tan acostumbradas.

"_¡Yo voy a encontrarla!_" No había querido escuchar más, dándose la vuelta a gran velocidad y comenzando a correr, sin escuchar a la mujer ofrecerle con un grito un paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia que cada vez caía con más rapidez.

Bajó las escaleras tan rápido que al tocar el suelo de la acera un calambre en uno de sus costados la hizo detenerse de golpe, respirando en grandes bocanadas de aire mientras su cuerpo se curvaba hacia adelante.

Le costaba respirar, le costaba pensar en qué demonios pretendía su amiga huyendo de casa luego de comentar esas historias tan fantásticas que parecían sacadas de un cuento de hadas, justo como los que su padre solía relatarles las noches de verano cuando decidían acampar en el jardín.

Cuentos maravillosos de espíritus bondadosos y animales que hablaban; de mujeres con poderes que curaban la naturaleza y le seguían seres sobrenaturales hasta lo más recóndito del universo, siempre siendo su misión acabar con cualquier atisbo de maldad y oscuridad que quisiera envenenar el mundo.

"_Maldita sea…_" masculló en un susurro cargado de frustración. ¿Qué pasaba con Kagome, es que acaso sus miedos de otra crisis estaban volviéndose reales?

»_No_ —pensó, sintiendo un escalofrío que se acompasaba a su calambre con un resultado particularmente doloroso—, _por favor, no…"_

"_¡Eri!_ —sintió el agarre de Yuka en su hombro, su voz agitada por la carrera abajo directo a la calle y visiblemente alarmada— _¿Qué estás haciendo?_"

"_¿Y tú que crees?_ —dijo con más agresividad de la que realmente pretendía, poniéndose repentinamente de pie y comenzando a caminar en dirección a la plaza donde siempre se paseaban luego de ir a Wcdonald's—. _Tengo que encontrarla_".

No alcanzó a dar dos pasos antes de volver a sentir la mano de su amiga encima de su antebrazo. Volteó bruscamente en la cabeza, encontrando en ellas rostros llenos de determinación.

"_Iremos contigo_".

Se quedó de pie, sintiendo en su pecho el martilleo desbocado de su corazón, agitado y angustiado.

"_Chicas _—susurró. De sus labios escapó una sonrisa pequeña y temblorosa, emocionada—,_ ¿De verdad...?_"

"_¡Claro que sí! No vamos a dejarte hacerlo sola_" Se apresuró a contestar Yuka, con una mirada de determinación fiera como el fuego mientras apretaba el puño derecho con fuerza.

"_Sí —_agregó Ayumi, con una dulce sonrisa mientras ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza, provocando que las delicadas ondas de su cabello se deslizaran a un lado, brillantes y hermosas como su alma—;_ somos amigas, ¿no?"_

Y entonces había asentido, volviendo a correr tras las calles, entrando a los negocios, gritando su nombre en los parques, mostrando una foto que tenía de ella en su celular, posando como parte del cuarteto de amigas, como una chica más.

Una chica entrando en crisis, con problemas. Una chica perdida y lejos del hogar.

Hablando de ilusiones extrañas, de locuras entremezcladas con sangrientas fantasías y victorias sinsentido.

Todas esas ideas pasaban por su cabeza, llenándola de preocupación a un punto en que su estómago se hacía un nudo que se estrujaba con fuerza, presa del miedo y la ansiedad. Intentaba alejarlas de su mente, guardarlas en algún rincón oscuro donde no molestaran mientras la buscaba corriendo, mientras gritaba una y otra vez sin respuesta junto a sus compañeras.

¿Cuánto rato había pasado? Perdió la cuenta hasta que comenzó a atardecer, cuando sus piernas, ya entumecidas por el frío, se regocijaban en miserable silencio de haber vuelto a tocar el suelo plano tras las larguísimas escaleras, apuntando su cuerpo hacia la casa tan conocida como apreciada, hacia la madre preocupada que tenía los ojos aún más hinchados, pero parecía haber recobrado un poco de ese aire sereno que tanto la caracterizaba mientras las invitaba a aislarse rápidamente de la lluvia parándose bajo el techo de entrada.

—¿Hay novedades, señora Higurashi? —dijo una vez que su respiración se estabilizó, alzando la vista hacia ella, que aún estaba de pie usando el mismo delantal de cocina, con el oficial de policía de la zona a su lado.

—No, Eri —contestó en lo que se le antojó un susurro maltrecho, peligrosamente quebradizo. Sus ojos castaños se desviaron al alto oficial, aguantando un tembloroso suspiro.—. No han encontrado nada aún.

—Niñas, ustedes son compañeras de clase de Kagome. ¿cierto? —preguntó el hombre, que estaba de brazos cruzados y no parecía tener más de cuarenta años. Las niñas asintieron rápidamente, pudiendo percibir al instante un solemne respeto por la directa y profunda mirada oscura—, ¿podrían decirme si estuvo actuando extraño durante las últimas semanas?

Las tres se miraron, siendo claro en sus semblantes que se debatían entre la ansiedad y una gran tensión, desviando sus miradas, ligeramente culposas, de la del policía, quien apenas y entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz.

—Si no me dicen no podré ayudarla —continuó diciendo, con una seriedad marcada en su voz que lograba perfectamente armonizarse con el aire protector que manaba su forma de ser, como una especie de padre preocupado, pero comprensivo—…Quizás ni encontrarla.

Esta vez el miedo fue el sentimiento compartido, siendo la primera en reaccionar Ayumi, que se llevó una mano al pecho mientras aspiraba el aire de un modo rápido y repentino, empezando a hablar atropelladamente con el gesto fruncido en una mueca de profunda preocupación que era terriblemente inusual en ella, especialmente en algo que no fuese referente a posibles malas calificaciones.

—¡Estaba hablando cosas raras esta mañana! Algo de un pozo y…monstruos.

—¡Y que su novio era un demonio…un demonio de verdad! —añadió bruscamente Yuka, quien extendió ligeramente la mano hacia adelante, como si expusiera sobre un tema tan fascinante como enfurecedor.

—¡Y que había salvado al mundo de un tal super-violento-monstruo_ Nakaru_ mientras estaba enferma! —clamó nuevamente la joven de largo cabello enrulado, esta vez con una respiración agitada y unos ojos cristalinos que parecían al borde de las lágrimas— ¡Que había visto morir gente, que ella también estuvo a punto de…!-

—Estaba muy deprimida, tuvo un ataque de ira en clases e insultó al profesor… —interrumpió Eri en un tono firme para callar a las otras, pero al mismo tiempo de una forma suave, decaída, desviando la vista hacia sus pies, aparentemente calmada en comparación a la exaltación de sus amigas. Kazuo y Naomi la observaron tragar con algo de dificultad y tomar aire profundamente, antes de seguir conversando con las manos fuertemente apretadas en forma de puños a los lados de su húmeda falda—; luego salió de clases a la enfermería y no regresó.

—Entiendo —respondió el hombre, mirándola fijamente a pesar de no ser correspondido en el gesto, el cual lentamente se desvió a las otras dos jóvenes, que parecían realmente desesperadas en toda su preocupación.

Bueno, al menos nadie podría negar que Kagome tenía buenas amigas; chillonas y quizás ligeramente exasperantes, pero buenas amigas al fin y al cabo.

—Niñas, muchas gracias por todo lo que han hecho hoy por Kagome —pronunció Naomi con una pequeña sonrisa profundamente sincera, llevándose la mano al corazón en un gesto que las conmovió profundamente—. Ya es tarde, sus madres deben de estar preocupadas y sería mejor que…-

—Con todo respeto, señora Higurashi —interrumpió Eri con un tono más firme y resuelto, observándola fijamente, atravesando aquella mirada cálida y terriblemente malherida—, pero volveré a dar una vuelta a la ciudad buscándola, aunque me toque amanecer en las calles.

—Sí, es cierto —agregó Yuka poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su compañera, haciéndola sonreír rápidamente, cómplice—. Nosotros la conocemos mejor que nadie, la vamos a encontrar sí o sí.

La mujer se las quedó observando minutos que parecieron eternos, aún con sus dedos sobre su pecho que le devolvía el palpitar rápido y doloroso de su corazón. Su cabeza giró suavemente hacia el policía, gran amigo desde hace ya varios años, incluso antes del nacimiento de Kagome; y le vio asentir, resuelto y con una sonrisa apenas perceptible en sus labios. Un gesto sutil, pero agradable y contagioso.

—Sí quieren ayudar tendrán que darme sus números de celular e informarme constantemente su posición —el tono de voz en Kazuo era potente aún en su forma aparentemente relajada de hablar, mientras las observaba fijamente y lograba admirar el instante justo en que las jóvenes enderezaron sus espaldas de golpe, tan atentas como si hubiesen recibido la orden de un supremo comando en una misión especial. Se aguantó una pequeña risa cargada de ternura antes de seguir, impertérrito—. Tendrán hasta las diez de la noche. Después las pasaré a dejar a sus casas y seguiré buscando solo. Sin excepciones —agregó al final al ver que la boca de Yuka se separaba para interrumpir tímida, pero impulsivamente. Tras una debida pausa continuó—. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—¡Sí! —exclamaron las tres al unísono, asintiendo con la cabeza y sacando al instante sus teléfonos para darle los números. Ambos adultos alzaron las cejas y Naomi, completamente conmovida, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

—Creo que debo estar más tranquila —sonrió ampliamente, tomando su delantal y asintiendo con la cabeza para sí—, mi hija no podría estar en mejores manos. Iré a preparar un té y cosas para cuando vuelvan.

—¡Cuente con ello! —gritó Yuka mientras volteaba y salía corriendo nuevamente escaleras abajo. Las otras dos amigas se apresuraron a seguirle el paso, llamándola mientras luchaban por alcanzarla.

—¡Demonios, Yuka, espéranos!

—¡Niñas, olvidaron el paraguas otra vez!

Ya volviendo a pisar la calle se decidieron a correr en la dirección contraria a la anterior, hacia el centro comercial y la zona del río.

Ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta realmente cuando sus pasos lo rodearon y luego le dejaron atrás, haciéndole voltear la cabeza, confundido y con una pequeña caja de elegantes chocolates en una de sus manos mientras la otra sostenía un gran paraguas azul.

La mirada, de un profundo castaño claro, se perdió durante algunos segundos en la figura de las jóvenes alejándose rápidamente, corriendo bajo la lluvia de un modo que rayaba en lo demencial.

"_Son las amigas de Kagome_ —pensó el muchacho, ladeando ligeramente los labios cerrados, perplejo—; _me pregunto qué habrá pasado_"

Las escaleras se extendían ante él, largas e inmensas como un portal blanco y puro hacia lo alto del mismísimo Universo. Hacia la verdad y lo sagrado, hacia _ella. _

Un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, inseguro. ¿Debía arriesgarse? ¿Debía lanzarse una vez más aún si con ello volvía a sentir ese mismo y terrible dolor de la mañana frente a la enfermería?

El atardecer apenas comenzaba a descender y las primeras estrellas, traviesas, distaban bastante de aparecer.

Se obligó a tomar aire profundamente, a enderezar la ancha espalda y sujetar con mayor firmeza la pequeña caja de golosinas; esa en que ofrecía, nuevamente, sus más profundos sentimientos. Sus pies parecieron moverse por inercia, dándole un aire de tranquilidad que parecía ser inherente a su piel, a su forma de ser y moverse en el mundo.

Mas ¿quién más que él podría dar fe de lo nervioso y asustado que estaba?

Pero todavía faltaba para que aparecieran las primeras estrellas, para que el día terminara sin convertirse en uno de los peores de su existencia, en un amargo recuerdo que lo atormentase por siempre.

El templo, lentamente, comenzaba a aparecer en cada paso, en cada trozo de altura que traspasaba del anhelando portal.

Aún había esperanza. Y eso le hizo sonreír para sí, a pesar de todo.

* * *

¡Lamento la demora! Soy muy lenta para escribir u.u y preferí cortar este capítulo por la mitad antes que seguir demorándome una eternidad en hacerlo D:

Este es el primer fic donde voy poniendo capítulos cortos, pero ya lleva una buena extensión ¡Este proyecto me emociona muchísimo!

Quiero agradecer a todas las hermosas lectoras que me han dejado su comentario de apoyo y aprobación :D Lo que más me motiva a seguir esta historia es saber que les gusta y que desean saber que sucede (todo ya está calculado en mi mente…el problema es sacarlo de ahí, ¿cierto? xD)

¡Ya luego de la segunda parte –que espero esté re intensa y les guste- se viene la verdadera temática de esta historia!

¡Besos y abrazos! Espero de corazón que les guste (la verdad me siento algo insegura con este capítulo; temo que parezca que es de "relleno" o algo así...pero es importante, ¡Lo juro!)

Las quiero un jodidísimo montón.

**A**ri.

_Dicen por ahí que leer sin dejar review causa caída del cabello y pérdida del apetito sexual. No necesariamente en ese orden. _


End file.
